


The Sunset

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Trapped in the Sunset Motel, V and Goro discuss a tomorrow that may never come.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 17
Kudos: 385





	The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】【竹村x女V】日落 The Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199162) by [die_Nachthexen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen)



“Sunset Motel?” Goro laughed bitterly. He laid across the only bed in the room while V stood near the window, peeking out the blinds. “A pretty name for such an awful place.”

“Dunno, I’ve stayed in worse places.” V pulled back, letting the blinds pop back into place. Nothing unusual out there, for now.

“Worse than this?” He chuckled. “I’m not sure how it could get worse.”

“Slept in a literal gutter one time, as a kid.” V crossed her arms and leaned against the dresser. “Woke up cause it started raining and I nearly drowned. At least this place has a bed, a bathroom, and we’re not out in the rain.”

Goro was silent for a moment. “That is fair.”

She placed her gun on the dresser and took off her jacket, throwing it across the back of a nearby chair. “We might be here a while. I locked the door with an encrypted lock. No one’s getting in unless they use a battering ram—or we let them in.”

“And you’re sure this place is safe?”

She sighed, rubbing her bare arms. “I’m not sure of anything. We could head further out into the badlands but then we’ll also have to worry about food and water, exposure, yadda yadda…”

“Do you know any clans?”

V paused. “I do but staying with them would put them at risk. If Arasaka is going to come kill us, I’d rather leave just two corpses than dozens.”

Goro stared at the ceiling. “You are right.”

Another moment of silence followed, and V clicked on the radio. It was already tuned to Takemura’s preferred station, some blues music and jazz. She didn’t hate it. It suited him well enough, too.

She kicked off her shoes and crossed to the bed, laying next to him on her back, mimicking his position. He sat up as soon as she got comfortable.

“One of us should be watching at the window.” He went to rise but she grabbed his arm.

“If Arasaka knows where we are and comes to kill us—I doubt they’ll bother being quiet about it.” She pulled her hand away. “We’ll hear them coming up the stairs.”

He frowned and leaned back again. “They will not fail to kill us twice. If they come, we are as good as dead.”

“Oda will probably want to remove my head personally.”

Goro laid back, crossing his hands over his stomach. “I was afraid he had killed you.”

She turned her head to him, humming in curiosity.

“When you had found the netrunner, during the parade. I heard him attack you, and you screamed, and then the call cut off. I was afraid of what he had done. I trained him myself, I know that he is very capable.”

“Yeah, well, I thought he was gonna kill me too.” V replied. “Especially since my gun jammed and we had to go hand-to-hand.”

Goro’s eyes bulged as he turned his head to look at her. “You fought him hand-to-hand?”

“I mean, mantis blade to mantis blade, but yeah.” She let the mantis blades embedded in her arms shift out a bit to emphasize her point. “I was running on a huge adrenaline high, when he’d been waiting to ambush me. I think it gave me a bit of an edge.”

“Oda is an expert at hand-to-hand—”

“He can be an expert all day, but I still won.” She interrupted. “He was stronger, but I was faster. I was better at taking hits, too. Grew up on the streets of Heywood getting my ass kicked every other day. Land one good hit on Oda and he needed a second to get his bearings—way too many openings on that guy.”

Goro turned his head back to staring at the ceiling, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I thought you were dead in the apartment too. When the floor you were standing on collapsed. I thought you were crushed—that you couldn’t have possibly survived.”

“Got lucky, I guess.” She stared at him. “I thought you were dead too. Thought Arasaka’s fucking swat team had riddled you with so many bullets they could read the paper through your corpse.”

“And yet you returned for me anyway.”

She scoffed. “’Course I did. We’re chooms.”

“’Chooms.’ I hear this word a lot, but I don’t know what it means.”

“Chums. Friends. Friends enough to inspire loyalty and trust.”

A strange look crossed his face. “Friends, yes. It is strange to me, having a good friend who I did not meet at Arasaka, or through dealings with Arasaka.”

“Yeah, it’s strange to me too.” V crossed her arms behind her head. “First time I saw you, I was ready for your fist to come through that glass and grab me by the throat. Was ready for you to flatline me without looking at me twice.”

“No.” Goro shook his head. “I would not have killed you right away. I would have had to find out how you got into the penthouse first.”

She laughed. “What’s a little torture between friends? Seriously though, never would’ve expected you to be the guy to save me from that garbage heap. Then I thought you were just tying up a loose end for Yorinobu, making sure no one left alive could say what really happened.”

“I was, in a way. He said he left for a moment, and returned to Saburo's corpse. He said poison was what he assumed. I was suspicious, so I investigated. When I found out about you and your friend-- Well, my suspicion that Yorinobu had killed his own father lessened. I thought it had been you. But when I found you, he realized that there were witnesses to his crime. He sent assassins to kill us both, to tie off his own loose end." Goro scoffed. "He is a fool.”

“Yeah, making an enemy of me is one thing. But you? I’ve seen you take people out. It’s something I’d rather not be on the receiving end of.”

“I will take that as a compliment.” Goro smiled.

“It was meant as one. Mostly.” She rolled over on her side, facing him. “You know, we never would have met—really met—if it wasn’t for all of this mess.”

“No, I don’t think we would have.”

Her voice grew quiet. “Sometimes I like to imagine what might happen once everything is done with, though. Like, however it plays out. I get the chip out of my head and all. I don’t think I could go back to being the person I was before, so I wonder what could come next for me.”

Goro paused. “Perhaps, if Hanako takes time to think about what was said… Perhaps Arasaka would be willing to let you join the fold.”

V blinked and Johnny’s voice slid across V’s mind. “That would be rich, huh? You—joining Arasaka. What a joke.”

She tried to ignore Johnny and collect her thoughts. “I doubt it. I’m nothing to them if not a thorn in their side.”

“You are smart and resourceful; you are talented enough to defeat Oda in combat. I could put in a good word.”

“Arasaka doesn’t seem the type to let an enemy become a friend so easily. They won’t forget that I stole their chip and ruined it beyond salvaging.” She felt Johnny’s agreement tickle at the back of her head.

“Not normally, but I could talk to-“

“Goro, we’re only here cause of where talking gets us. I’m sorry but I don’t think anyone in Arasaka has time for words from anyone _but_ an Arasaka. Besides, I don’t think Hanako likes me very much.” V folded up her arms to lay on. “She really didn’t seem to care for the last slumber party we invited her to.”

He sighed. “You are probably right.”

They were quiet for a long moment, the music drifting softly across the room.

“You could still come to Japan, if you want.” Goro started hesitantly.

“With you?” She asked.

“Yes. We are friends, as you mentioned.” He continued. “It is different from Night City, but there are similar places. Big cities. Tokyo itself is very impressive.”

“I think I’d like to see it.” She reached out, her hand resting on his chest. His eyes flickered down to it for a moment, but he did nothing about it. “Will you describe it to me?”

“A rainbow of lights, as far as the eye can see. Buildings so tall that you cannot see the top on a cloudy day.” Goro went on. “Much cleaner than Night City. Very little rubbish lining the streets. There are advertisements everywhere, but nothing so explicit as the ones here. And the food is magnificent. Simply walking by a busy kitchen will pique your appetite.”

“Would you take me to eat somewhere, in Japan?”

“Of course.” He nodded. “While even the cheapest food off of the street in Japan is better than the food here, I would take you somewhere worth going. A true restaurant, where one can sit and dine without a thousand voices from the street in one’s ear.”

“Gotta admit, I don’t know a whole lot about Japanese food. Real, fresh seafood is hard to come by in Night City, and definitely out of my price range. I’d probably just eat whatever got put in front of me.”

“I would help you pick something.” Goro nodded as he spoke. “The food would probably be strange to you at first, but I think you would come to enjoy it in time.”

“And after that?” She asked, and he looked over at her curiously. Her hand shifted a bit on his chest. “Can’t spend all our time in Japan admiring the local hygiene and stuffing our faces.”

Another song started up on the radio with a flourish and his brow furrowed. “Perhaps…”

She moved a bit closer to him, resting her chin on his arm. “Perhaps what? Any fun to be had in your homeland?”

“Perhaps we could- We could go dancing.” He didn’t look at her.

She felt blood rush to her ears, an unusual wave of shyness hitting her. “I love dancing.”

Johnny laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure this ‘Saka cyborg can really cut it loose on the dancefloor.” V brushed him away quickly, begging him to shut up.

Goro stood, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her up with him until they both stood in front of the bed. He guided one hand of her hands to his shoulder and held the other, his free hand resting low on her back.

“It has been a very long time since I have danced with anyone.” He admitted, staring over her shoulder.

“Yeah, well, you’re not alone.” V admitted. “It’s been a long time since I’ve danced with anyone like this, and even then I didn’t particularly like the guy. I like it with you, though.”

He looked at her briefly, before quickly looking away again. She continued. “I guess I’d have to wear something nice, if we’re going dancing. Fancy dress for a fancy evening. Nice perfume, straighten out my hair…”

“I would like to see that.” He admitted. She smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. The music drifted along, and she was able to close her eyes and imagine for a moment that there were there. Some dimly lit ballroom in Japan. Takemura dressed sharp as always, and her wearing the most expensive gown she could afford in an effort to impress him. His hand burning a hole in her lower back where it rested.

“And after?” She asked, as they swayed along. She didn’t want to open her eyes yet and return to the dingy hotel on the outskirts of Night City.

“I-I am not sure.” His hand twitched a little at her back.

“Would you tell me goodnight at my individual hotel room, kiss my cheek, and watch me go in? Or would you invite me into yours?” She finally opened her eyes to look at him.

A long moment dragged on as he looked at her, long enough to make it wonder if she had come on too strong. Before she could open her mouth to apologize, his hand tightened his grip, pulling her closer.

“I would invite you in.”

She ran her hand up his shoulder on to the cold metal of his neck, cupping his jaw. She leaned forward, ghosting their lips together until he closed the distance. He still smelled like ash and gunpowder from the fight in the abandoned apartment building, and she probably did too, but she didn’t care.

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close to him as she could be. His mouth opened, his tongue finding hers as he let out a soft noise. She found herself bending backward as he leaned into her, one of his hands between her shoulder blades and the other still resting on her lower back. She sucked on his tongue and he grunted, pulling back after a moment to stare at her with blown pupils.

“And after that?” She licked her lips, panting. “What would we do?”

His eyes left her face, trailing down her body. “I would undress you.” His hands went to her shift and underneath, gently pulling it over her head. He lowered the straps of her bra from her shoulders, unlatching it in the back and allowing it to fall to the floor. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder when his fingers found the button of her pants and popped it open. He guided her to sit on the bed while he tugged her pants from her legs.

He made to join her on the bed, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt herself, letting it fall away. He stood still, watching her while she did so. She undid his belt and pulled it out in one quick motion, tossing it across the room. She was working at the zipper of his pants when he leaned down to kiss her again.

Her breasts pressed against his bare chest and he took in a sharp breath, his hands running up her sides. He crawled on top of her in the bed, leaving his shoes and pants behind him as he went.

“I would touch every inch of you.” He panted, pulling back to look at her. His hands started at her stomach, running up slowly and softly cupping her breasts. She closed her eyes with a moan, squeezing her legs together desperately. His touch firmed only a bit, circling her nipples repeatedly while she panted.

Then his hands found her shoulders and circled around behind her back. He brought her into his embrace, kissing her shoulder and sucking gently at her neck. His hands ran down her back, lower and lower until his fingers dipped beneath her panties, palming her ass. He leaned back to pull them free of her legs before returning to where he had been. His hands circled around her hips, brushed up her stomach again, repeating what he had done before.

He switched to the other side of her neck, nipping under her ear while she writhed under him. His fingers pinched at her nipples and she shuddered.

“Please, Goro, please, please…”

He turned her on her side and fell into place behind her, a solid pillar against her back. His hands continued, running from her stomach, over her hips, and down the tops of her thighs. Finally, after a few moments, his fingers drifted between her legs. She opened her legs in gratitude.

He kissed at the back of her neck, behind her shoulders, as his fingers brushed lazily against her slit. He barely brushed across her clit, moving down to her opening instead. She was practically gushing, more worked up than she could ever recall being. A fingertip brushed at her opening, wetting itself, before coming back up to circle firmly against her clit.

She moaned, rocking back against him. He shushed her gently, his other hand curling around to help. He pushed one finger into her, pumping twice before adding another.

“Fuck, oh my god…” Her head went limp against the mattress. She was on the edge already and they had barely done anything. His fingers continued to pump into her while the other hand drifted back up to her breast, pinching at her nipple more roughly than he had initially. She gasped, her legs twitching and her hand grabbing at his as she came.

When she was done, he pulled his fingers from her. One hand stayed on her hip while the other pulled off his own underwear. He pulled up her leg, draping it over him as he guided the head of his cock to her opening. He pushed in only a little before rocking back.

Her arm travelled behind her, gripping at his hip. “Don’t tease me.”

She felt his smirk against her shoulder. “Perhaps it is payback, for all those times that you teased me.”

She gasped when he rocked forward again, sinking his cock halfway inside her, and then back. He rocked forward once more, pushing himself all the way in.

“Yes, yes…” She whimpered, fingernails digging into his hip as she pushed back against him.

“You are- so good.” He grunted against her shoulder, his mouth finding her neck again. The springs on the old mattress creaked as he found his pace, thrusting into her again and again. He fucked slow, but hard; thrusting into her with a force that curled her toes and pulling back agonizingly slow.

After a moment he rolled her on to her stomach and leaned over her, fucking her from behind. He gently moved her hair to her side so he could continue his work on her neck and shoulders. The entire time, his hands never stopped. They ran over her shoulders, cupped her breasts, ran down her belly so he could grip at her hips, groped at her ass, and so on.

Finally, his fingers came back around and dipped between her legs, circling her clit. To be honest, she was so worked up she felt like she didn’t need it—which shocked her—but the way he toyed at her brought her closer even faster.

Only moments later she clenched down on him with a yelp, her heart pounding in her ears as she came a second time. He said something she didn’t understand in Japanese, and gripped her hips more roughly than he’d touched her the entire time, spending inside of her.

He laid behind her again, and her legs trembled with the effort it took to roll over and look at him.

She leaned forward, resting her head below his chin. “If this is what’s waiting for me in Japan, I’ll go right now.”

His throat moved as he chuckled, and then he stood, pulling her to her feet. She wobbled with the effort but let him guide her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and turned back to her to lift her against the sink. His hands gripped her, keeping her from falling as he bit gently at her lips. His kiss was even more intense than before, his tongue rubbing against hers before he pulled back and guided them both into the shower.

His hands ran up her body again, squeezing at her breasts and watching the water speckle across them. He leaned forward, sucking at one while he pinched at the other.

She yelped at the sensation. Her hands ran into his hair, undoing it and letting it fall to his shoulders. His teeth ran over the end of her nipple, making her twitch hard, before he pulled back.

He pressed her against the back of the shower, lifting her legs and sinking his cock into her again with little warning. She cried out, fingernails digging into his shoulders as the water sprayed across his back.

He crowded her out against the wall, his chest pressed against hers, as he thrust into her more desperately than before. He grunted with every thrust, his eyes closed, and his brow furrowed. His hand gripped the back of one of her legs, pushing it up to give himself a better angle.

She came quicker that time. Throwing her head back and nearly concussing herself in the process. He came inside of her again, thrusting a few more times slowly, before pulling out.

They stood together for a minute, pressed together and panting. V leaned over and grabbed the shampoo. “Here.”

He watched curiously as she poured some into her hand, and then scrubbed it into his hair.

“You don’t have to do that.” He raised his hand and she gently pushed it away.

“I want to. Don’t stop me from being nice.”

He closed his eyes as her fingernails brushed across his scalp, running through his hair. He slicked his hands up with soap and ran them over her shoulders, her back, across her breasts.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“If I were a younger man, perhaps.” He guided her into the water to rinse. “But I am not, and I do need time to recuperate.”

When they were clean and dry, she returned to the bed, laying down. The radio was still playing, drifting across her mind like a dream. Johnny sat in the corner like a shadow, gazing out the window.

“I hope you got that out of your system.” He said, puffing at his cigarette. She shrugged, pulling the blanket over her. Goro was still in the bathroom, painstakingly trimming his beard around his cybernetics. Her eyes drifted closed.

When she awoke, she spotted Goro sat at the desk, cleaning his weapons.

“Perhaps, that was not the best idea.” He did not lift his head to look at her.

She sat up, leaning over on her elbow. “And why would you say that?”

He set his gun down, sighing, and looked up. “There are many reasons.”

“The fact that I’m marked for death got something to do with it?”

He winced. “We are both marked for death, in many ways. But that is not the only reason.” He turned towards her. “I was honored with a high position in Arasaka, and I made that my life. You are-“

“A two-bit thief, yeah. Trash on the side of the street. I’ve heard it all.” She laid back down.

“That is not what I was going to say. I was going to say that you are someone who has enjoyed a far different life from what I know. We are very different.”

“Wouldn’t say I’ve ‘enjoyed’ the life I’ve lived so far but I understand what you’re saying. Anything else?”

“You once called me a ‘stranger in a strange land.’ That is true. I was not born in this place, and I do not know it. I… hate it here. I hate Night City. This place is your home, and I understand that you know it well. I understand your attachment to it. But I despise this place.”

“I wasn’t born in Night City, y’know. I was born on the other side of the country, a much different place.”

“You were raised here. That is what matters. This city is a piece of you—forever.”

“I guess.” She rolled over on her stomach and sat up to look at him again. “Anything else for me?”

He looked away, suddenly embarrassed. “There is the matter of age-“

She laughed. “Don’t start about how you’re too old for me or I’m too young for you in the fuckin’ age of immortality.”

He didn’t say another word. He only turned back to his gun and continued his work. They sat in silence for a long moment.

“If I’m gonna die-“ She started. “Cause that might just happen regardless of how the chips fall. If I’m gonna die, I wanna spend my last days doing shit I ought to be doing.”

“That is how you would describe this?” He gestured between the two of them.

“Yeah.” She sat up all the way, crossing her legs. “I don’t fuck people I like. Heh, I usually don’t like people I fuck, either. But I do like you.”

He gave her a look and she continued. “Got a bad relationship with… feelings. Everyone I love either dies or grows to hate me. I had mostly stopped taking that risk. I stopped getting close to people. Jackie was the only one I let myself be close to in a long time. Was like a brother to me—and look how that ended.”

“I understand that feeling far too well.” Goro leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Avoiding attachment. Avoiding… living your life.”

“I like you, Goro. A lot. More than I’m willing to admit.” She gritted her teeth. “I know this probably won’t end well too, I’m not an idiot. But I’d like- I’d like for it to have started in the first place.”

He said nothing, crossing to sit on the bed next to her. His hand found hers, and he clasped them together. They sat for a moment before he spoke.

“The last thing I expected when I travelled with Saburo to Night City was all of this. His murder, being cast out by the very company that raised me, losing everything, and being forced to learn to survive in such a strange place… I also never expected what I have found in you. Finding you was easy. You had left such an obvious trail behind yourself during your robbery of Konpeki Plaza. When DeShawn, your boss, had told me he killed you, I expected little more than to try to find further evidence on your corpse.”

He paused. “But you were alive. You continue to live. You have become important to me. My friend and ally, yes, but also more than that.” He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “I am sorry. I am not very experienced at things like this, and especially not talking about them.”

“No, I understood you before.”

He gave her a curious look.

“We talked about Japan, what we would do there—” V explained. “The kind of things one doesn’t do with someone who is only a friend. Besides, I’ve…” She sighed, embarrassed. “I’ve never had anyone hold me like that, or touch me like that before. It was… I liked it. I liked that it was you doing it.”

He looked at the ground. “I liked it as well. Perhaps far too much. That may well be a problem.”

She leaned back. “Then let me apologize in advance. For if I die.”

His mouth twisted. “You won’t die.”

“But if I do-“

“You _will not_ die. Not if I can help it.”

“What, so we continue this endless cycle?” V smiled. “You save my life, I save your life, and you save mine again. So on and so forth?”

“Yes.” Goro sat up straight, finally looking at her again.

“And when does it get to end? When we both die, preferably at the exact same moment?”

He nodded. “That would be the ideal.”

She counted off on her fingers. “So, we get rid of the chip, dinner and dancing in Japan, mind blowing passionate sex after, and continue on like that until our simultaneous deaths? That doesn’t sound like a ‘bad idea’ to me.”

He shook his head. “If only things were so simple.”

“Maybe we can try.” She leaned into his shoulder. “I’d like to try.”

He sighed, and she felt it go through him. “I would not mind it, but first… we must see how this ends.”


End file.
